Happy Easter
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: Yuki wanted to surprise Maa-Kun with an Easter surprise. But what happens when this innocent act turns into so much more?


MASATO! NOT MASAKO! Okay, I know that for future stories. Just pretend that Masako is Masato. I am way too lazy to go and fix them.

qqqrdgy ethnwe4tyhwq4t6h4t6njq4t6jt

Masako gawked at Yuki, quickly closing the door behind him.

"What are you _doing_? No wait, what are you _wearing_?" He hissed.

Yuki's smile fell from his sweet face. He looked down. He wore a large, fluffy pink rabbit costume. He had a big bow tie around his neck and matching pink bunny ear on his head. "You don't like it, Maa-Kun...?" He asked sadly. "I thought you'd think it was funny..." He sat down on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.

Masako immediately felt guilty for making Yuki feel bad. He rushed over to him, hugging him in atempt to make him feel better. "I do like it, Yuki...I didn't mean to mke you feel bad." Masako said, kissing Yuki's head. If Yuki had wanted to make him happy, he thought, then he would have worn a sexy, reveiling bunny suit. Not something you would wear to a children's party But then again, he was glad he didn't.

"You do like it?" Yuki asked excitedly, looking up at Masako.

"Yeah...I do." He said. He stood up, looking around the room. Yuki had decorated the apartment with colorful streamers and eggs.

Yuki jumped up, hugging Masako. "Oh, Yuki..." He said, snuggling up against Masako. "I'm so happy you like it...I worked really hard..."

"This is why you said you were sick?" Masako asked.

Yuki nodded excitedly. He kissed Masako's cheek.

Masako froze. Yuki just kissed him.

Yuki didn't notice, he just snuggled against him again.

Masako held him, quietly thinking about Yuki's gentle but bold move. He would have to ignore it. Yuki was a _guy_, he shouldn't even be _holding _him right now. But it felt so right...Maybe he could break the rules _just once _to see how it felt.

He looked down, tilting Yuki's chin up with his fingers.

Yuki looked up at him, a confused look on his face. "Maa-Kun?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Masako asked. "You wanted this, didn't you?" He asked, kissing Yuki's lips.

Yuki gasped quietly. His eyes slid closed. He relaxed against Masako.

Masako leaned into Yuki, deepening the kiss. He could taste Yuki's strawberry lipgloss. It was sweet, with a little tang. He slipped his tongue into Yuki's mouth.

Yuki moaned. His mouth was warm and sweet. His leg, clad in faux bunny fur, ran up the side of Masako's leg, wrapping around his waist. He put his arms around Masako's shoulders as Masako wrapped his arms around his waist. He tried to wrap his other leg around Masako as well.

Masako felt Yuki's struggle and put an hand under his rear to hold him up.

Yuki wrapped both legs tightly around Masako's waist.

Masako felt Yuki's bottom on his hand. He squeezed it, feeling the firm muscles.

Yuki pulled away, gasping for air. Masako also gasped for air. He squeezed Yuki's bottom again, earning a moan from Yuki.

"Do you like that?" Masako asked, rubbing Yuki's rear.

Yuki nodded, kissing Masako again. He rubbed their lower parts together.

Masako moaned, setting Yuki on the couch. He laid him down, getting on top of him. He fumbled with the suit, trying to find the zipper.

Yuki giggled, leading Masako's hands to the zipper.

Masako unzipped the suit, pulling it off. He sat up and looked at Yuki's lithe body.

Yuki was wearing only a pink bra and light blue underwear. His body was red and sweaty.

Masako tilted his head as he looked at Yuki's chest. It was flat and taut, the bra was merely covering it up. He pulled that off with no complaint from Yuki. Yuki's coral pink nipples were visble.

Masako pinched them with his fingers, turning the into little pert nubs.

Yuki moaned, bucking in the air.

Masako looked at the blue underwear. There was a buldge under the satiny fabric. He slowly pulled off the underwear.

Yuki's small, erect penis fell out.

'It's so small!' Masako thought as he grasped it in his hand.

Yuki yelped, bucking up.

Masako felt his own erection throb in his underwear. He quickly pulled his clothes off.

Yuki touched Masako's chest, his gentle fingers tracing the nipples.

Masako sighed shakily. He leaned on top of Yuki, kissing him again.

Yuki wrapped wrapped his legs around Masako's hips.

Masako moaned, his fingers traveling to Yuki's entrence.

"Take me, Masako..." Yuki moaned quietly, pushing himself onto Masato's fingers.

Masato gasped as his fingers entered Yukis entrence. He was so warm, as if silk that had been dipped in warm water had been wrapped around his fingers.

"Are you sure?" Masato asked, surprised how certain Yuki was about this.

Yuki nodded, grasping Masato's shoulders and pulling him down. He connected their lips, this time sliding his tongue inside Masato's mouth. He licked the inside of his mouth.

Masato moved his fingers around inside, enjoying the feel of Yuki's insides. He stretched him a bit, causing a small bit of pain for Yuki.

Yuki cried out in pain. "_Maa-Kun..."_ He whined.

"S-Sorry!" Masato said quickly, becoming more gentle. He wiggled his fingers gently.

Yuki moaned. Pleasure shot through his small body. He rocked his hips against Masato's fingers.

Masato watched Yuki's girlish face twitch in pain and pleasure.

Yuki pulled himself off of Masato. He pressed his entrence against Masato's shaft. "I'm ready..." He said breathlessly.

"Okay..." Masato positioned himself, sliding in slowly.

Yuki bit his lip as he felt his insides being stretched.

Masato stayed were he was after he was in all the way.

Yuki started rocking his hips again, encouraging Masato to do the same.

Masato bucked into Yuki, moaning. Yuki felt Masato hit his special spot. He moaned loudly, bucking harder. "Oh...Maa-Kun! O-Oh..." He took Masato's hand and lead it to his penis.

Masato toook the hint, grasping Yuki's penis.

Yuki yelped, bucking into Masato's hand and almost pulling off.

"Careful.." Masato said, getting back inside Yuki.

"R-Right there...hit it again..." Yuki said quietly.

"Okay." Masato hit that spot again. And again. And again.

Both were screaming in excasy (can't spell that). Yuki's walls clamped around Masato's member.

"Y-Yuki...I'm gonna...you know..." Masato felt his climax build up inside of him. He released when he felt Yuki clamp around him again.

Yuki screamed when he felt Masato's hot seed enter him.

"Aww..." Yuki rolled over on his side, curling up.

"What are you doing?" Masato asked, pulling out of Yuki and sitting up.

"I'm taking a nap..." Yuki said, snuggling into the couch.

Masato sighed, pulling the throw blanket over Yuki. "Happy Easter, Yuki..."


End file.
